Love Doctor
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Law is the surgeon of death, while Kaya is a young girl who wanted to be a doctor. What will happen when they met? 50 LawxKaya sentences for the '1sentence' community on livejournal.


**Fandom: One Piece**

**Title: Love Doctor**

**Pairing: Law Trafalgar x Kaya**

**Warning(s): Crack pairing, OOC-ness Law and Kaya, AU story, implied sex**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Special thanks to Rocio-neesan (DawnAngel14), for suggesting me taking this 30 sentences challenge on LJ. :)**

* * *

#1 – Affection

She wasn't really sure, but at the first time she saw the doctor, she felt a strange feeling swell up to her. Was it love? Was it affection?

#2 – Tales

"Usopp-kun, can you tell me a tale?" "Of course! What tale do you want the bravest warrior in the sea; Usopp-sama told you?" She flashed a small smile with a blush as she entwined her fingers together. "A love story about a young girl and a pirate."

#3 – Princess

He pulled her behind, and faced the enemies as his face darkened. No one is going to hurt his princess, and the one who had hurt her, will be sent to hell.

#4 – Interest

"I can be your new love interest." Her cup fell from her hands and she looked at handsome pirate who was smirking with her face as red as a ripe tomato.

#5 – Adventure

"I always wish I could go to an adventure like Usopp-kun…" "There's nothing to be jealous about, Kaya-san… you can come with me if you want to go to an adventure. But I can't promise that you would be safe."

#6 – Ring

Before leaving his room, he took a last look at the gorgeous diamond ring he had acquired at the last island; not only was it beautiful, but it was shiny and fancy, which would suit her in every possible way, it was simply perfect.

#7 – Tutor

"Would you like to be my tutor, Law-san?" "You are asking me to teach you medications? It will cost a kiss for each lesson, Kaya-san."

#8 – Queen

His dream is to find One Piece like many other pirates and becoming the King of the Pirate. But… every King needs a Queen, and he had decided that a certain blond girl is going to be his Queen.

#9 – Poster

"Well, this one is Ussop-san, Luffy-san, Nami-san, Zoro-san and…" "Kaya-san, is that a super huge poster of mine pasted on your wall?"

#10 – Promise

She swears to herself she won't cry, but her body betrays her. Tears are leaking from her eyes as she looked at him. The pirate sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry, I promise we'll meet each other someday later…"

#11 – Company

"Law-san, Merry had prepared dinne-" she wasn't able to finish her answer as she saw a sleeping figure on the sofa. She giggled at the pirate's cute sleeping form and decides she would wait 'till he woke up. Meanwhile, the fake-sleeping pirate mentally chuckle to himself as he enjoys the silence company.

#12 – Medicine

"I-I'm not taking that medicine!" "Can't you stop being so childish?" "No!" "Hmm… look like I've no other choices then…" the older doctor gave a creepy smirk. "What are you planning?" for some sort of reason, Kaya knew something bad is going to happen…

#13 – Whisper

In a faint voice, she whispered his name softly, and the pirate who slept next to her, smiled warmly as he covered her cold body with more blanket.

#14 – Warm

She often asks herself what she thought about Law. Well… he is strong, brave but had a cold heart. Maybe… if just maybe… she could warm his cold heart up- "Don't ever think so, Miss Kaya." Law said as if he had read her mind.

#15 – Taste

The first time she kissed him, she tasted a kind of taste she had never tasted before. The taste of something bitter, yet so sweet and it's a taste she could never describe how much she like it.

#16 – Blackmail

"You're either going to be my pirate Queen or your poor long nose friend may not live any longer." "That's blackmailing!"

#17 – Pervert

"Hey, hey! It's an accident! I didn't meant to but wow, I never knew you have such a hot bod-" BONK! "GET OUT! YOU PERVERT!"

#18 – Deny

"I-I'm not!" "You can never deny it," he said with a light chuckle "Your face had written out how much you're in love with me, babe."

#19 – Awkward

"GET THAT THING AWAY!" "Hey, hey! There's nothing to be scared over a centipede!" "KYAA!" "Don't pus-" BANDUMP! Law lost his balance and fall on his back. They both fall, with Kaya on the top and Law under her. Unknown to them, Merry arrived just in time and was shocked to see his mistress is in a very awkward position with the famous pirate. "Kaya-san had grown up…"

#20 – Firework

"Fireworks may be beautiful, but it is fleeting and fragile. Just like… human life. Moreover, the damn firework's tail is the same color with your hair that always makes me feel that you will disappear from my life one day…"

#21 – Fool

She is perfect in everything. However, she's a fool in love with the Shichibukai; Trafalgar Law.

#22 – Cheat

"I'll never cheat on you." he said, a smirk formed on his face. "'cause you're the only girl I want to be my Pirate Queen."

#23 – Kind

They said he is the most dangerous man in East Blue, but in her eyes, he's a caring and well-experienced good doctor she knew that had a kind heart.

#24 – Wait

She knew he would come back. Even if she had to wait for 10 years… she'll still waiting for him, 'cause she knew he will never break their promise.

#25 – Wish

She wished that while he's travelling, he didn't forget her completely; he wished that while he was away, his little blond wasn't going to accept any men's propose except him.

#26 – Dream

Every night she would go to sleep with a happy smile, because at least she would be able to see him in her dreams…

#27 – Journey

Kaya will keep waiting, because she knew Law's journey is a long one, but she knew he will come back for her.

#28 – Scent

He chuckled as he saw her falling asleep on top of her books. He walked towards her and covered her with his blanket so she won't get a cold. Meanwhile, the sleeping blonde nuzzled towards the soft cotton blanket that was covering her body. A small smile appeared on her face as she smelt the scent of Law in it.

#29 – Smile

He'll never say it out loud, but her smile… that innocent and beautiful smile… melted his heart and made him felt loved.

#30 – Wedding

She sighed as she watched her soon-to-be husband killing off the marines who came and ruined their wedding. She was actually wishing that her wedding day won't be so… noisy and bloody.

#31- Supernova

"Fine! Fine! You're the most handsome among the eleven supernovas! Happy now?" Law just give a grin and nodded his head.

#32- Caring

"Careless as always…" Law muttered and take out a roll of bandage from the first-aid kit. Meanwhile, Kaya turned her face to another side as she take a peek at the handsome pirate in front of her. He might be scary, heartless and crazy (like the marines said), but eventually, he is actually a caring doctor.

#33- Food

"You should eat properly, or your waists will end up disappearing." "Why do you care anyway?" "I hate girls with no waists…"

#34- Jealous

"Are you… jealous over Usopp-san 'cause I spend more time with him?" "Said that once again and you'll wish you never say it, Kaya-san"

#35- Warm

She will never think his lips will be so soft and warms, as it melt away all her worries and troubles, who would have thought a kiss from a cold person as Law will be so good?

#36 – Only

"You're my only one, don't worry…" "Then how do you describe the girl who tried to grab you away just now?" "C'mon, you seriously think I'll like that whore?"

#37 – Telephone

"Here, keep this." Law said as he gave the baby Den-Den Mushi to the younger blond. "Call me, whenever you need my company or just simply missing my handsome face" he teased.

#38 – Angel

Was it his imagination? The blonde girl standing in front of him… who wore the snowy white wedding dress she had just chosen, looked like an angel in his eyes.

#39- Hat

She placed the white hat next to her bed, whenever she missed him, she'll just took the hat and smell the scent she had missed a lot.

#40- Happiness

In a very quick movement, Law already had her in his arms, and she heard herself giggle as he made her spin in the air, as if she was floating; but maybe it was ok to have some happiness for a change.

#41- Stomach

"Did I forget to wear the condom yesterday?" Kaya blushed and threw a pillow at Law. "I'm just having a stomach ache!"

#42- Temperature

Whenever she is cold, she will just cuddle up with him as he always warmed her cold body with his body temperature.

#43- Embrace

She ran towards him, and was about to pull him into a loving embrace when he suddenly muttered; "No hugging, Kaya-san"

#44- Hero

"I will always be your hero, Kaya-san…" Law said softly, with a rare smile on his face as he slowly wiped the tears away from Kaya's face.

#45- Drink

Law take a sip of his coffee, and for some sort of reason, he felt that something is missing… and he realize what is missing when the blonde came out and greet him with a warm smile.

#46- Taboo

When one of the crew told Law about the captain of the Black Cat Pirates, he gave them a glare that is telling them to 'shut up before I kill you'

#47- Stairs

A big grin formed on her face as she ran down from the stairs; however, she tripped, and nearly falls from the stair when a pair of warm arms caught her. "Tch, as clumsy as always…" the voice muttered, but she swears she heard a hint of happiness in his voice.

#48- Kids

"Have you ever wonder our life if we had kids?" "Well~ no. I hate brats."

#49- Memory

As she stared at the ring on her finger, she smiled softly as she remembers the sweet memories she had shared with a certain pirate. And she was pretty sure, a certain pirate who is currently in new world is eventually having the same feeling as her whenever he looked at the ring.

#50- Sigh  
she let out a relieved sigh and looked at the baby in her arms with a smile. "And here you say you hate kids, Law." "Well~ I guess you're right, maybe I don't hate them that much now..."


End file.
